This is a research enrichment plan designed to bring underrepresented minority students into biomedical research using two complementary approaches: a student enrichment component and two faculty enrichment projects to strengthen and diversify the Institution's capabilities in biomedical research and research training. These objectives will be met in the following ways: 1. Student enrichment. A. First year seminar. First year students will enroll in a special 2 semester honors seminar course, BI/CH 395, designed to introduce them to the process and people of science. B. Research training. i. Research training experiences with faculty members at Chaminade and in nearby biomedical research laboratories during the academic year and the summer. ii. Stipends for summer research training. iii. Senior Research projects designed and executed by each student independently. C. Scientific meetings. Attendance of local "Pacific Rim" MBRS research meetings and, for more advanced students, attendance of national meetings. D. Mentor/Model program. Systematic student-student mentoring. 2. Faculty Enrichment. A. Support is requested for Dr. Arthur Mori to attend a short course on the use and capabilities of the newly acquired NMR spectrometer which will enable him to incorporate this equipment into his own research program. B. Support is requested for Mr. Ron Iwamoto to resume research in environmental health in collaboration with Dr. Roger Fujioka at the University of Hawaii.